Operation: WEIRDO
Weirdo Effectively Infuriates Renowned Definitive Operative * KND Operatives: Sector V (all members), Sector Y (both members), Numbuh 362 * Allies: N/A * Villains: Delightful Children From Down The Lane (as a hologram), The Collector * Locations: Sector V Treehouse, Delightful Summer Home * 2x4 Tech: S.C.A.M.P.E.R., U.N.S.C.R.E.W.A.H. (original tech), S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Custom (original tech) Information Things are surprisingly quiet around the Sector V Treehouse, and Numbuh 4 notes it's been like that for two years. Numbuh 2 corrects him to tell him that it's only been three days. At last, they get a transmission from Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 4 brings everyone in. The Toy Museum just got robbed blind, and while it has been traced back to the Collector, the Delightfuls did seem to play a hand in it. However, they also have a new Destructive Machine on hand, one which, if 362's estimate about Sector V's latest slip-ups is anything to go by, means they can't do it alone. As such, she mentions she sent in Numbuh 692 to help them, news which Numbuh 1 is livid over. Apparently Numbuh 692 is an oppurunist who uses the KND to further his private agenda, one who 1 doesn't like at all. And with the man himself at the door, they're about to find out for themselves. Shockingly, when the rest of Sector V meets Numbuh 692, they find that he looks like a character from a Japanese manga. The two exchange cross words with each other, 692 showing a strong arrogant streak that believes himself to be above everyone else. And he is determined to see Nigel fall, himself. Despite everyone chiming in for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. role call, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 692 are engaged in a staring contest instead. When everyone asks Numbuh 1 what his problem with 692 is, he calls him a moocher, points out his arrogant streak, and mentions he's a weirdo. That causes 692 to instantly react harshly and call Nigel a weirdo, as the two argue over their morphology, from 692's big eyes to 1's small ones, 692's limited mouth movements to 1's varied movements, to the outfit that doesn't match 692's body to 1's scrawny limbs... eventually Numbuh 5 has enough and gets the two to behave. As the squad arrives at the Delightful Summer Home, Numbuh 1 notes something feels off. The plan is simple: a low-key infiltration through the air ducts. If they can find the blueprints to the machine, they can find a weakness in the machine. But 692 will have no stealth, and goes in full throttle against the enemy. As Sector V infiltrates, they note the halls seem to be a lot dirtier than the usually tidy Delightfuls would keep the place. Numbuh 3 finds the toys, but is told not to release them just yet, since that robot would probably know where they are. Meanwhile, Numbuh 692 gets in a fight with the guards, his strategy being to beat them up, and, when it looks like he's losing, ask to be let go with teary eyes, then repay their kindness in pain. Sector V spots the plans in a laser grid, which Numbuh 5 evades, throwing the plans at Numbuh 1. However, she failed to evade the last laser, and the air ducts pryed open like a trap door locking them in a colliseum. And their opponent is the Delightful Robot. However, Numbuh 692, bragging about how he's been trained by Numbuh 274, takes a stand against the robot. However, he finds himself hoisted into the air by one of its claws, and, begging to be let down, is tossed flat on his stomach. Proclaiming Sector V to be right, he lets Numbuh 1 defeat the robot with what he gathered from the plans: the Delightful Robot is a toy, and the Delightfuls are holograms. The Delightfuls gave the Collector the toy robot, and, since he's a middle-aged, overweight man, they defeat him easily as he rants about how toys are supposed to be "adult collectables." As Sector V cleans up, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 692, his arrogance finally evaporated into a friendlier, kinder person, have a small chat. Numbuh 1 tells him that no one Sector is more important than the other, and just because they have their ways of going about doing things doesn't mean 692's is better. The two finally start to hit it off, but the party ends soon when a blue S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with VTOL thrusters drops by to pick 692 up. It's pilot is Numbuh 450, another weirdo! 450 remarks that he hasn't been as humble as he is now since his fight with Chad, and flies off. Numbuh 4 is left with the last word: those two are total weirdos! Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Numbuh 692, a major original operative. 692 was intended to be a parody of a Mary Sue, and this fanfic showcases parodies of the standard formula. ** Whereas most Mary Sues are loved instantly by everyone, with maybe one person having invalid complaints, Numbuh 1's hatred of 692 stems from a legitimate character flaw of 692's: his arrogance. ** Most Mary Sue fics tend to excessively use the Mary Sue to the exclusion of the canon characters. In contrast, 692 is given less screen time and is frequently not in the same place as Sector V, diminishing his role. ** Mary Sues tend to have a duplicate of some unique trait of the main character's. 692 claims to have been trained by Chad, but in reality the two had a very brief match. Supplimentary material reveals that Chad even threw the fight and wasn't fighting at full-strength. ** Mary Sues tend to be given high praise from the canon characters, the Sue himself being humble. However, the only person to talk up 692 is 692 himself, the others expressing neutrality or annoyance. Indeed, when he has completely lost, his arrogant exterior brushes away and he becomes friendlier and more social, complimenting the canon characters, even, something a character designed to show them up would never do. ** Finally, Numbuh 1's pep talk is a message to authors not to let their characters outstage the canon characters, just letting them have their own fun. * When this fic was first written, it was intended to organically introduce 692's character before doing a series starring him as main character having his own adventures in the KND Universe. The plan, however, was tabled by the time Operation: DREAMS was released bringing a new characterization to 692. * The Collector was based off the villain of the same name from The Simpsons, along with Lenny Baxter from The Powerpuff Girls. External Links Read this episode on deviantART Category:Darkton93's Pages Category:Dark Studios Continuity Category:Stories